Average Life
by Trechi
Summary: Tenchi Masaki is your average sixteen year old highschool kid with bad grades that can't seem to be able to ever get an A, a friend from his childhood comes back into his life after eight years of separation. AU
1. Default Chapter

Hey people, sorry for taking so long to update but I'm thinking of ideas for the next chapter of Pleasant Surprise, so be patient. This story is something that just popped into my head one evening so I decided to see how I would do with another story, so I put it on some paper and _voila_, it seemed like a good start so I decided to see how my fans, if any, like it and I promise not to make fun of or critisize anyone ever again unless for a good reason because when I started writing I relised how hard it is to write a good story. This is an Alternate Universe, incase you didn't notice.

Disclaimer: Ich tun nicht own Tenchi Muyo(I do not own Tenchi Muyo).

Tenchi Masaki is leading an average life with average grades that seem to be dropping by the day, he has an average house with an average summer job with an average car complete with an average girlfriend, he's your average sixteen year old, eight years previously he had an average life untill a little something not quite average came, stayed a year and than just suddenly disapeared.

--------------------------------

Eight years previously

--------------------------------

Tenchi sat in the back of the classroom with his three best friends, the beautiful yet bad tempered Ayeka Jurai, the smart Kiyone Makibi who wants to grow up to be a policeman which would be the perfect job because she is a hard worker and last but defently not the smartest bubblehead Mihoshi Kuramitsu that doesn't even notice her surroundings when the television is turned on, they have been best friends since kindergarden, they never let anything bad happen to each other and are all inseparable when they are at school.

When the teacher, Miss Obata walked in the entire classroom fell silent.

"Now class, I want you all to welcome your new classmate, Ryoko Hakubi." Miss Obata said and than motions to someone in the hall.

A girl with long spiky cyan hair a little taller than Tenchi walked into the classroom while it broke into loud murmers.

"Now class, please make sure this doesn't end up something like the last time we had a new student." Miss Obata says.

"Don't worry, Miss Obata, we'll be good." One of the boys, Akira, in the front said with a smirk while the classroom broke into laughter.

"I'll make sure they don't mess with me, Miss Obata, I know how to handle them, now listen up kiddos, I killed someone today so don't even think about making me angry or you'll be sorry." Ryoko said with a smirk.

The classroom broke into laughter as soon as they heard the word _killed_ while Ryoko glared at them.

"Thats very nice, Ryoko, now why don't you go and sit down next to Tenchi in the back like a good girl, he's the boy with brown hair." Miss Obata said while hoping that Ryoko doesn't turn into someone that causes fights all day long.

Ryoko skipped over to where Tenchi is seated as if she said something you would here an eight year old say everyday.

"Hiya, Tenchi, I'm Ryoko." Ryoko said cheerfully while after she takes for seat, the foursome only stare at her not making a sound.

Ryoko keeps staring at Tenchi when the entire classroom's attention is turned to Miss Obata when she cleared her throat.

"Now class, we were going to have a quiz today but since Ryoko turned up we're going to have to do something a little different." Miss Obata said.

All through class Ryoko kept staring at Tenchi and the same four words keep repeating in her head, _"He is so cute."_

During lunch Ryoko did the exact same thing she did during class, stare at Tenchi, she was starting to get jealous of his three best friends, she wanted to be with him, be one of his friends, or even his girlfriend, but that could never happen, she was an ugly monster that could never be loved, or even befriended.

During recess it was just the same as before, stare at Tenchi, that was her objective, to sit on a bench the whole time staring at Tenchi. Tenchi and his friends were all playing dodgeball, having a good time and a nice life.

" So Tenchi '_huff'_ want to go '_huff'_ to the park '_puff_' after school?" Kiyone asked Tenchi tiredly.

"No thanks, Kiyone, I really need to get home and get my homework do-!"

"Tenchi, watch out!" Tenchi heard his friend, Haru, yell before feeling pain throbbing through his head before falling to the ground with a soft '_thud'_.

"Yes, I got Tenchi!" he heard Akira yell.

"Your not supposed to aim for his head, you dork!" Haru yelled back.

"Tenchi, are you alright?" Ayeka asked while she tried pulling him up without sucess.

Tenchi gets up with Ayeka clinging on to him and just stands there dazed for a couple seconds before responding.

"...Yeah, I'm fine... What just happened?" Tenchi asked stupidly.

"Well, Akira just hit you in the head with the ball, which you should have noticed by now." Kiyone says with amusement.

"I thought you might have died!" Mihoshi said stupidly.

"Look over there at the new girl, I think she is going to kill Akira." Tenchi joked while pointing over at Ryoko while everyone started looking at her.

"Please don't joke like that ,Tenchi, I think she might have been telling the truth." Ayeka said sounding even more stupid than Mihoshi.

Ryoko is still sitting in her little spot in the shade glaring at Akira, still thinking about how nice it would be if she was Tenchi's friend, but that could never happen.

Tenchi and his fellow best friends are all walking home from school talking about the evening events.

"Did you see the look on the new girl's face when you got hit by Akira? It was like a movie, she jumped up on him and starting hitting him like she really was going to kill him!" Mihoshi said stupidly and excitedly at the same time.

Everyone looked at Mihoshi for a second than Kiyone stated the obvious.

"Mihoshi, that never happened, the new girl only looked at Akira like she was going to kill him, she never actully _hit_ him." Kiyone said as if she wanted to strangle her to death.

They rounded a corner and came to the block that the foursome live on, they said their goodbyes and departed towards different houses. When Tenchi came up to the house to the left of his he noticed their was a moving truck in the driveway.

"I guess someones moving in next door, I sure hope they're nice." Tenchi said to himself.

Tenchi came up to his front door and walked in to smell the delicous aroma of rice and veggies.

"Dad, I'm home." He calls into the house.

Tenchi can hear footsteps coming towards him from the living room and than see's his dad, Nobuyuki, come into view.

"Ah, Tenchi, I was wondering when you would get here, come on in here, I'd like you to meet someone." Nobuyuki says before disapearing back into the living room with Tenchi following persute.

Tenchi walks into the living and the first thing he see's is someone with flaming red hair sitting on one of the two couches.

"Tenchi, I would like you to meet Mrs Hakubi." Nobuyuki said.

"Please, call me Washu." the red head said with a grin.

"H-hello, Washu." Tenchi said timidly, though somewhat hipnotized by the red hair, he walked over to the other couch and sat down, knowing that he has heard the name Hakubi somewhere else, not even noticing the little cyan haired girl sitting next to her.

"And this little young lady is Ryoko, Mrs Hakubi's daughter." Nobuyuki said after a minute.

Tenchi slowly looks over to Washu's right to see a cute, yet annoying site.

"Hiya, Tenchi!"

Weeeeelllll, Love it? Hate it? What do you think? This story isn't going to be all in the past but I'll probably have a couple more chapters in the past, this story is off to a slow start in my opinion, but who cares about my opinion? I'm the author! Okay, enough pointless ranting, I'm gonna get something to eat and go to bed so, the moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll please...... Read and Review!!!!! Whooppeee!

Trevor Q.M


	2. New Friend

Hey howdy hey, I hope there are still people out there that like me because it takes me so long to up-date. I'm just so mean it may take me awhile to up-date again if you dont leave a little tip like a review or something so hopefully I'm feeling nice enough to make this a long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do now own Tenchi Muyo, AIC/Pioneer does, and me, I mean not me.

Tenchi just stared at 'the new girl' as if she is some type of alien from outer space because he can't believe that his dad actually likes her.

"Tenchi, why don't you and this pretty yound lady go outside and play, me and Mrs. Ha- I mean Washu have something to talk about." Nobuyuki said with a smile.

Tenchi got up without a word and headed toward the front door with Ryoko on his tail. They got their shoes on in silence and went outside just the same way.

-

Tenchi walked outside and just sits down on the grass hoping that Washu wants to go home soon. Ryoko went over and sat down right next to Tenchi like a dog and his master.

"Wanna play a game, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

"I'll be right back." Tenchi mumbled before getting up and heading toward the house, he picks up a rubber ball lying on the ground than tosses it at Ryoko which hits her in the head because she wasn't paying attention while Tenchi does a little victory dance.

Ryoko responds by throwing the a ball at the dancing Tenchi target which hits him in the back than bounces back to Ryoko like a dog fetching a stick.

Tenchi playfully tackled Ryoko to the ground before she was able to throw the ball at Tenchi again but instead she was beating him in the back with it.

Tenchi was happy to have a new friend but he was just afraid of what his friends would think of 'the new girl' being his friend.

-

After about half an hour Tenchi and Ryoko went back inside just in time to see Washu putting on her shoes ready to leave. Ryoko walks up to Washu and takes hold of her hand with a grin.

"Did you have a good time, Ryoko" Washu asked.

"Uh-huh, Tenchi and I are friends now, before he was really shy!" Ryoko replied.

Tenchi looked away with redness creeping onto his cheeks while he lifts his arm and scratches the back of his head. Nobuyuki walks up next to Tenchi with a big grin on his face from what Ryoko just said.

"It sounds like you two had a good time." Nobuyuki said.

"Well, I think its about time to go, isn't it? Say good-bye, Ryoko. " Washu said walking toward the door.

"See'ya later, Tenchi." Ryoko said with a grin.

"Bye." Tenchi and Nobuyuki said at the same time.

Nobuyuki walks over to the door and opened it for Washu and Ryoko, Washu said a little 'thank you' and walked outside toward they're house. Nobuyuki closes the door behind them after waving good-bye and than turns around.

"Sounds like you have a girlfriend, Tenchi." Nobuyuki said with a smirk.

Tenchi's cheeks go dark red and than responds.

"She's not my girlfriend, dad, she's my friend." Tenchi replied.

Nobuyuki chuckles than walks into the living room leaving behind a very embarassed Tenchi.

Finally!!! I up-dated!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, it took me awhile to write and its pretty short and off to a slower start than before, but I still hope you like and I'll try to up-date ASAP.

Trevor Q M


	3. Power Gem

Hey howdy hey, thanks for the review(s), I know that I kind of rushed into Tenchi and Ryoko being friends but atleast I up-dated, and as long as my fans like it, I don't care. And for the guy who reviewed, a reader, yes this is still eight years back and you should have noticed if you read the second chapter right after the first one, and thanks for all the support from everyone who reviewed me because reviews give me alot of confidence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, AIC/Pioneer does, not me.

The next morning Tenchi hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs because that certain day, eight years ago to be exact, something happened to him that would change his life, that day Tenchi's class had show and tell and he was sure he had the best thing in his entire class.

Tenchi sat down at the dinner table and finished his breakfast as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to get to school.

"Tenchi, do you really have to stuff you're face like that, that's not good for you." Nobuyuki stated.

Tenchi responds by saying a short 'bye' and makes sure he has his little show and tell object than rushes out the door toward his school.

Tenchi turned the corner and bumped into a familar cyan haired girl that fell over along with Tenchi. Ryoko angrily got and was about to say something when a the 'unknown careless kid' turned out to be Tenchi.

"Hiya, Tenchi, long time no see." Ryoko said cheerfully, pulling Tenchi up with ease.

Hey Ryoko, wow, you sure are strong for someone you're age." Tenchi said stupidly.

Ryoko grinned than headed toward the school down the block with Tenchi following pursute. Tenchi saw his follow best friends and decided to tell them something a bit surprising.

"I'll see you later, Ryoko." Tenchi said than hurried up toward his other friends.

"See'ya later, Tenchi." Ryoko said as if Tenchi just said that he hated her and never wanted to see her again, even though she did have a friend, she was still jealous of Tenchi's friends.

-

Everyone filed into Miss Obata's class, taking they're seat with Ryoko coming in last. Ryoko sat down next to Tenchi in the middle of his best friends. Miss Obata walked in after everyone was seated and went over to her desk and sat down.

"Now class, I hope all of you thought of something great to show us today, but I just hope that none of you are going to try and be like Akira last time and bring _'an alien from outer space'_ and say that you found it in you're backyard." Miss Obata said.

The entire class started snickering, the only one that doesn't seem to be amused it Ryoko, drifting off into space thinking of Tenchi again.

"Who would like to go first?" Miss Obata paused while hands shot up into the air before she even finished her sentence. "Haru, you may go first."

Haru pulled something out of his backpack than got up and walked toward the front of the classroom. Haru held something up that looked like a badly drawn science experiment on paper.

"This is what I ended up drawing when I was just randomly scribbling on a peace of paper, I say it looks like a bunch of different things, a couple of them is space, a floor and the wall." Haru said triumphantly.

Miss Obata looks at Haru in amazement because how stupid his 'science experiment' is.

"Very good, Haru, you can go back to your seat now." Miss Obata paused for a second than continued, "Tenchi, why don't you share what you have with us."

Tenchi got up and walked up to Miss Obata and passed Haru on the way. Tenchi turned around at her desk and held something up that looked like it was a red colored, perfectly round stone.

"I found it near the lake at the park, it sort of glows and it has a worm feeling when you hold it." Tenchi stated.

Ryoko sat in the back, she felt the power coming from the gem, she felt that she needed it. Ryoko's pupils turned into slits from just feeling the aura from the gem. Ryoko felt the urge to take the gem from Tenchi, with force if needed, she knew it was wrong, but she craved the power of it, she felt as if someone was controlling her and her mind blanked out.

-

Ryoko woke up in some sort of mettle encagement, it was as if she was in cold, dark space, she only had this feeling once before, and it wasn't good, either.

The door opened and Ryoko saw the shadow of someone at the door before a man with long, gray hair that looked as if he was a demon. The man walked up to Ryoko cowering in the corner.

"Do not fear, child, I will not hurt you, my name is Kagato, I mearly need you're help on a sort of 'mission'. Now come over here." Kagato said in a cold voice.

Ryoko slowly walked toward the man not knowing how, when or if she was ever going to get away. When Ryoko was about a foot away Kagato held up a ruby colored gem that started glowing, Ryoko slowly started backing up knowing she was stupid for thinking of trusting him.

The gem shot toward Ryoko's left arm embedding itself in it before blacking out to be greeted with the most terrible nightmare she has ever had.

I hope you liked it, I know, it was short but I didn't know when to end it, I just hope you liked it and I'll try and up-date as soon as I can, if you ask me, I think I rushed into this a tad bit too fast but I just hope you liked it.

Trevor Q M


	4. Cyan Hair

Hey howdy hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it? This chapter will hopefully be better than the last ones and hopefully a lot longer. My brain has been frozen for the last bit of 2004 we had after I up-dated my stories so I hope that this one is better than the rest. When you're done please leave a review so I know how you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, AIC/Pioneer does, not me.

That day after everything settled down after Ryoko went balistic, the house next door to the Masaki Residence was empty, as if no one had lived there for years, as if, the Hakubi's were erased from existence. That was eight years ago, when Tenchi still lived at home, when he was just a little eight year old boy without a care in the world, until Ryoko came into his life...

Tenchi jerked up out of bed, drenched in sweat from the dream that had been haunting him since he had moved out of his father's house, now it all seemed like a dream, a distant memory.

Tenchi shakily got out of bed, got some clothes out of his dresser and started for the bathroom for a shower before he went to pick up his girlfriend for school. When Tenchi got to the living room he paused and looked out the window next to the door, outside he saw four kids around the age of eight walking together, laughing together and playing together like him and his friends used to, but there was a girl sulking about ten feet behind them, who Tenchi guessed was like Ryoko.

"Ryoko..."

Tenchi shook his head to get the thoughts out of it, focusing his view on the bathroom door he slowly made his way to it before he actually started seeing things.

Tenchi closed the bathroom door behind him, he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed onto the floor, he made his way to the tub and turned the handle for the shower. Tenchi put his hand under the shower faucet and slowly started turning the handle trying to get the right temparature.

After Tenchi got the right temparature he got into the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he started thinking about his past again.

_"Man, those were the days." _Tenchi thought to himself. _"I wonder what would have happened if Ayeka and Kiyone didn't move away..."_

A year after the Hakubi's dissapeared Ayeka moved to the city, she said that her parents wanted to move because the schools in the city are better than out in a small town in the country. They still write letters to each other occasionally, telling everyone how things are going, and they all even get together for some quality time with old friends sometimes.

When Kiyone was fifteen she said she wanted to be a police officer, so she went to a police academy to learn the ways of the police. Everyone thought being a police officer is the perfect job for Kiyone, she's a hard worker, smart and never gives up when things are looking down. They still see each other time to time on weekends and holidays.

Tenchi was shocked out of his thoughts when the water suddenly turned freezing cold, he turned off the shower and hurriedly got dressed. Tenchi walked into the living room and looked at the clock on the wall, 7:15.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Tenchi cried as he grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.

Tenchi arrived ten minutes later at his girlfriends house, as he slowly drove up to the side of the house he saw the blond ditz waiting on the sidewalk for him.

"Hey Mihoshi, sorry I'm late." Tenchi said as Mihoshi hopped into the car.

"It's alright, Tenchi, I was late getting out too." Mihoshi responded.

Tenchi drove off towards his and Mihoshi's high school and arrived there in five minutes, just in time to see all the teenagers shuffling into the school. Tenchi and Mihoshi ran to there classroom right when the teacher, Miss Orikasa, sat down at her desk. They both went and sat down at there desks next to each other.

"Now class, we are going to have a little pop quiz today, so I hope you finished reading Romeo and Juliet like you were assigned to." Loud groans were heard through out the class when Miss Orikasa mentioned a pop quiz.

After school Tenchi and Mihoshi were driving to the clothing store to get a dress for Mihoshi for the prom on Saturday, Tenchi was thinking that she already has enough dresses but always has to have a new one everytime they go out somewhere.

Tenchi pulled up into the parking lot and turned off the engine and got out of the car than walked up to Mihoshi.

"Well, shall we go now?" Tenchi said with a grin.

"Well, I guess so but I don't even know why we came here." Mihoshi responded stupidly.

"Um, well Mihoshi, you wanted to come and get a dress for the prom this week, didn't you?"

"I guess so but I think I already have enough."

"Well, lets just go in and see what we can find, I'm sure there will be something you like." Tenchi said.

Inside the clothing store after trying on countless numbers of dresses Mihoshi spotted a beautiful bright blue kimono with white designs on it, she ran up to it and held it up to Tenchi's face for him to get a good look.

"I want this one, Tenchi!" She said exitedly.

"I guess so, it would look really nice on you, why don't you go try it on?" Tenchi suggested.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mihoshi said as she ran over to the dressing room.

"Mihoshi, wait, thats the mens dressing room!" Tenchi shouted out to her, blushing furiously while getting a few curious people to stare at him.

"It is?" Mihoshi looked up to the wall beside the door that clearly read out 'MENS DRESSING ROOM', "Oh." She started walking to the womens room.

Tenchi started shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He started walking around the store waiting for Mihoshi to return from the dressing room, he suddenly stopped and someone bumped into him, knocking him off balance.

When Tenchi recovered his balance he looked behind him, it was a girl that bumped into him, sprawled out onto the floor. She got up quickly and apoligized to Tenchi repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry, wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry." The lady said.

"I-it's alright." Was all the could say.

Tenchi started getting a good look at her, she was a little bit taller than him, with cat-like features and beautiful golden eyes, her face was the most beautiful on a girl he had ever seen, and her hair, Tenchi gasped, she had wild cyan hair, just like Ryoko.

Boo'ya, baby! Finally, short chapter but at least I up-dated, and incase you're wondering why Tenchi has his drivers license when he's sixteen, I don't really know, heh, and he's already moved out of his home? Ha, what a laugh, I didn't even thinl about that until now, shows how smart I am. Anyway, I hope ou liked it and next chapter will probably take awhile to write so don't get any crazy ideas about me up-dating this thing real soon. Well, leave a review before siging out, heh heh.

Trevor Q.M


	5. Awkward Meeting

Hey, it's been a while, I'm finally back, older and maybe, just maybe a little better at writing, I haven't writen anything for a long time so I may be a bit rusty so I hope you won't mind another short chapter. I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tench Muyo, AIC/Pioneer does, not me.

Tenchi just stood there, staring at the young woman amazed at the resemblance to a girl he once new, it couldn't be her, but on the other hand, it could be, she looked about the same age of him just like Ryoko, she was taller than him by about an inch or two, just like her and that hair, Tenchi had never seen someone with hair like that before and most of all, her eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, if anyone else had eyes like that, he would like to know.

"It's rude to stare, you know, I know I'm beautiful but you're starting to look like an idiot."

"Wha- uh, oh, i-it's not what you think." Tenchi replied.

"Yeah, thats what all the guys say, they just pretend to not watch where they're going and bump into the cutest girl they see, stupid bastards." The girl said with a smirk.

"N-no, you've got it all wrong, I've got a girlfriend." Tenchi replied quickly.

The woman eye-balled Tenchi up and down, obviously not convinced that a dork like this could have a girlfriend but she had to admit, he was kind of cute.

"Oh yeah, smarty, than where is she?"

"Uh... She's in the dressing room."

"Oo, wanna take a quick peak?"

"Of course not! You must think I'm some kind of peeping tom or something!"

"Oh, come on, you sissy, she's probably just waiting in there for you to come in."

A woman with a small boy in her arms, hurrying away from the two with her hands covering her child's ears. It was weird, they were bickering like old friends even though they had just met.

"I don't her to get mad at me."

"Come on! It's not like you've never seen her naked anyway!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tenchi replied, _"Who does she think she is, we've never even met and she's acting like this!" _He thought.

"You know..." The girl walked up to Tenchi and whispered in his ear, "_Sex._"

"Shut up, Ryoko!" Tenchi violently shoved Ryoko away from him into a clothes rack knocking a few dresses off.

Everyone within the vicinity suddenly got very quiet, they were all stareing at the two people in the clothes section, the only noise was the same mother from before trying to calm down her crying child.

The girl just stared at him in shock, not only had she just been yelled at by a guy she was flirting with but he also knew that...

"How do you know my name?"

Now it was Tenchi's turn to be amazed, not only does this woman and the girl he used to know look alike but they also share the same name.

As if on cue Mihoshi turned up from the dressing room at that exact moment, she hurried over to Tenchi and grabbed is arm.

"Hey Tenchi, why is everyone so quiet... And who's this lady?"

The three just stood there in silence while one by one everyone else starting going back to their original business.

A couple minutes of awkward silence pass between the three.

"Uh... Tenchi, who is this?" Mihoshi asks.

Tenchi started walking to the exit of the building while Mihoshi ran after him.

"Where are you going, Tenchi?"

"I'm going home." Tenchi muttered.

"But... But how am I supposed to get home?"

They get all the way to Tenchi's car before he replies, "Take the bus."

Mihoshi stands there dumbfounded, obviously shocked by Tenchi's attitude.

Tenchi fumbles around in his pockets looking for his keys, he finds them and unlocks the door and starts the engine.

"I'll see you later, Mihoshi." Is the last thing he says before he drives off, even though he knows he should stop he keeps driving away from Mihoshi calling after him to stop. He looks in his rearview mirror and see's Ryoko standing at the entrance of the department store, he starts thinking of the dreams he's been having, the room he saw the young girl, the cold voice of the man called Kagato, everything.

"Tenchi, LOOK OUT!" SCREEEECH

Darkness...

So, uh... How was it? Good? Crappy? Yay? I hope you don't mind the lack of details, I'll try to work on that some time so don't sue me if it's not detailed enough. So leave some reviews or you won't be seeing me in a long time, yeah... I hope you enjoy cliffhangers. See'ya next chapter!

Trevor Q.M


End file.
